


Empty Bed, Heavy Heart

by Bread_Stars



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: It was at least mid morning when Dorian’s eyes fluttered open, the cold air tickling at his skin. Pulling the covers closer, he instantly stilled when he saw the empty bed beside him and remembered last night’s events.He had met with Solas to talk over research, no ulterior motives, no intentions further than academic exploration. It had been Solas who had made the first move, kissing him very decisively. They had made their way back to bed, as Dorian recalled, and spent the night together.But Solas was gone now.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Solas, Fen’Harel | Solas/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Empty Bed, Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It’s been a while, I know. This one’s not in the main series I’ve been writing but if you do like this fic - go check out my other work on this ship! 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

It was at least mid morning when Dorian’s eyes fluttered open. Light trickled in through the gaps in the curtained windows, indicating that the sun was already a decent way up in the sky. The presence of the sun, however, did not indicate warmth as some of the coldest days in Skyhold were accompanied by a clear sky. Today was no exception as the room was freezing. He pulled his covers close, rolling over in bed.

He instantly stilled when he saw the empty bed beside him and remembered last night’s events.

He had met with Solas to talk over research, no ulterior motives, no intentions further than academic exploration. Over the course of the meeting, they had shuffled closer together; it was necessary, Dorian had thought, since they were sharing a text, but perhaps that was just an excuse. It had been Solas who had made the first move, kissing him very decisively. They had made their way back to bed, as Dorian recalled, and spent the night together.

But Solas was gone now.

Dorian felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, cursing himself for ever allowing this to happen. He should have known better than to fall into bed with the man for whom he was pining. He should have known that he’d end up getting his feelings hurt. It was always this way. Why had he thought it would be any different in the South? Why did he think Solas would be any different?

All those soft kisses, all those hushed words, all of that clearly meant nothing to him. It was all a show, Dorian thought bitterly, and Solas was a very good actor, it seemed.

No, now the elf would not even want to be in the same room as him, likely too disgusted by this... indiscretion to look at him. That would be the end to their friendship, the end to those long nights discussing magical academia, the end to their debates on everything under the sun. They would no longer speak openly in one another’s company. 

Dorian rose from bed, bitter thoughts leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He dressed quickly, grabbing three bottles of alcohol which he’d stashed secretly in his room along with various books without really looking at their titles which he stacked beside himself. He didn’t care in all honesty. It wasn’t like he’d actually get much reading done; they were more a miniature table than anything else.

He planned on spending the entire day drinking alone in his quarters of this forsaken castle. He needed to escape from any and all members of the Inquisition. It would just be too much to actually deal with anyone today, after what had happened. Whilst he prized himself on being able to maintain a facade, he felt so absolutely broken that he dared not emerge. He absolutely could not risk running into Solas, not after making such a fool of himself, expecting to be more than simply a quick fuck to him. 

He sank to the floor, bringing his knees up close to his chest as he drank from his first bottle. It was strong. He definitely needed a strong drink to get him through today. His hand ran through his messy hair, another reminder of the previous night. His mind flitted back to Solas’ hands running through it, his desperate tug as he pulled him into a kiss. He let out a sudden sob as fat tears began to run down his face. 

He took another gulp.

By the end of the day, he’d gotten through one and three-quarters of the three bottles, thus he was feeling thoroughly drunk, furthered by the fact that he had not eaten since the previous evening. He ignored the persistent rumblings of his stomach, demanding food. He knew the most risky time to leave his room would be when the Great Hall was full as everyone piled in for dinner. No, he could hold out a little longer.

Another few hours passed by which point the sun was setting on the horizon, dipping below the mountains which framed the sky. By this point, he was sobering up, but he couldn’t bring himself to drink any more. His throat was already dry to the point of pain, and he wasn’t stupid enough to poison himself with the stuff. A knock of the door startled Dorian out of his reverie. He immediately glanced up at the door, refusing to allow himself to reply.

“Dorian?” Crap, it was Solas. “Dorian, I know you’re in there. Please let me in. If you are upset, we ought to talk.”

“If I am upset?” he snapped through the door, without fully meaning to. “Why should you care if I am upset?”

There was a short pause as Solas was clearly thinking about his answer. “I care about your wellbeing, Dorian. Please let me in so we can discuss this.”

With a reluctant sigh, Dorian opened the door with force, revealing the clearly anxious elven apostate. What he had to be nervous about Dorian had no clue. He supposed that Solas might be expecting him to make a fuss. Well, too bad, if he’d come here, he was asking for a fuss.

“What do you want, Solas? My bed is closed tonight,” he said hoarsely.

He looked somewhat alarmed at that suggestion. “I am not seeking your company in bed. I simply wanted to check up on you. No one has seen you all day. We were all worried.”

“Well, as you can see, I’m unscathed. I can take care of myself, you know. I’m not a child. I do not need a parent,” he snapped back.

Solas went quiet for a very long time, his face pensive and drawn tight as he seemed to be puzzling something out. Dorian was about to shut the door in his face when he finally spoke.

“If you regret last night, we do not have to speak of it again. I am sorry if my note sounded presumptuous. You are right, it’s not my place to check up on you,” he swallowed, his speech quiet.

Now it was Dorian’s turn to be confused, his brows drawn. “What note?”

“The one I left on your bedside table,” Solas said slowly.

Dorian quickly whirled around, striding towards the table as he searched for the supposed note. It was placed so the corner was covered by one of his necromancy tomes, to stop it from drifting away. He had been so upset earlier that he hadn’t even looked at that table the entire day. 

It read as follows:

_ Dorian, _

_ I had to go to a meeting with the Inquisitor, and didn’t want to wake you. I hope that we might dine together tonight, perhaps in the privacy of my quarters. I look forward to seeing you there. _

_ Solas. _

Dorian had to read the note several times to understand fully the significance of it. It was almost too good to be true. That meant that all his earlier worrying...

“This means you don’t want a one night stand?” Dorian asked hesitantly, still clutching at the note tightly. “You are not ashamed of my company?”

“Fenedhis, no! Dorian, I care about you. I would like more from our encounter than simply physical gratification. Is that why you’ve been in your room all day?” 

Dorian looked to the side guiltily. “Well, I did awake to an empty bed. I have done so more times than I can count, being as I am. I didn’t want to be what I was to them to you.”

Solas reaches up to cup his cheek. “You will never be just a meaningless sexual encounter to me.”

Dorian leaned forward slowly and kissed Solas gently, almost expecting to be denied, even with what he had heard. Firm lips pressed back against his own, however, the hand on his cheek never wavered. He reached a hand up to the other man’s shoulder, resting it there lightly. They could have stayed like that for an eternity, neither of them pushing for more from this kiss. Dorian eventually pulled back, needing to breathe, resting his forehead against the other man’s. He felt Solas’ thumb massage circles into his cheek, gently removing all traces of the tears that had fallen earlier that day. 

“You’ve been drinking?” he murmured, clearly having tasted the alcohol on his lips.

“I- yes. I’m afraid I’ve drank rather too much over the course of the day,” he replied, glancing at the bottles to his right. He noticed that Solas followed his gaze, his eyebrows raising in alarm. 

“I apologise for making you feel as if that was necessary,” he said after a moment to collect himself. “I should have realised that, with your history, it would have been better to wake you when I left rather than leave a note.”

“It’s not your fault,” Dorian responded, clearing his throat, “that the attitudes of Tevinter towards men who prefer the company of other men are so negative. It is not something I should have expected you to know. I should have told you.”

“You did,” Solas insisted. “Many times, in fact. All the signs were there, I just didn’t recognise them for what they were. You have alluded to your experiences before. I never meant to treat you as if you were shameful or unworthy of a proper relationship.”

Dorian smiled, in a way that was bright and filled with pure joy. “You wish for a proper relationship?”

“I thought I had already made that clear,” Solas‘ lips upturned slightly. “But yes, I do. I do not wish to hide it either. You deserve more to be than someone’s secret.”

His eyes crinkled as his grin grew impossibly bigger. “The South is truly a marvellous place.” 

A full smile appeared on Solas’ face, directed at none other than him. “I must get you to smile more often. It is a very fetching look on you.”

“I think that I shall have more reason to do so in the future,” he responded, a blush appearing at his cheekbones and extending up to his ears.

“I like that too,” Dorian murmured as he moved his hand to stroke the other man’s blush, following the trail up to Solas’ ears. As his fingers brushed the tips of his pointed ears, the blushing elf gasped loudly, immediately after which his blush darkened.

“I must remember that,” he smirked.

“I.. I have not been touched like that in a long time,” he said embarrassedly, looking off the the side.

“I have to admit that I have not had any relations with an elf before you. Is it something that happens with all elves?” he asked curiously, continuing to caress his pointed ears. Solas tried to suppress another noise but it was still very much audible. 

“Elven ears are an erogenous zone,” he admitted, before quickly changing the subject. “Have you eaten today? My offer for dinner together still stands.”

Dorian rolled his eyes fondly, but let the matter drop for now. “No, I haven’t eaten since last night, actually. I’ll take you up on that invitation.”

Solas smiled at that, offering out his hand as he took a step back. Dorian gladly took it, noticing that the elf’s hands were much colder than his own. How he wasn’t freezing, Dorian had no idea. 

“In that case, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, kudos mean a lot and I love to hear what you think! I might add some more chapters to this if you like it :)


End file.
